The invention generally relates to aircraft lavatory oxygen modules, and more particularly to the adaptation of newly mandated replacement oxygen modules for use within existing oxygen containers that are configured for accommodating chemical oxygen generators.
The FAA Airworthiness Directive Docket No. FAA-2012-0102; Directorate Identifier 2012-NM-004-AD; Amendment 39-17072; AD 2012-11-09 requires the use of new replacement oxygen modules in lavatory oxygen containers to replace the chemical oxygen generators that are currently in use. The oxygen modules do not have the same overall interface dimension, geometries, center of gravity or weight as the chemical oxygen generators for which the current oxygen containers are configured. It is most desirable to be able to adapt the replacement modules for use in the existing oxygen containers without altering or by only minimally altering the basis for the certification of the existing oxygen containers.
A way of adapting the replacement oxygen modules is therefore needed that requires no (or only minimal) modification of the existing oxygen containers that are currently installed in aircraft.